Musket
The musket is a powerful weapon in the game that pretty much trumps every other ranged weapon concievable. It is a rare weapon, that, kinda like the blunde rbuss, cannot be crafted. It can only be bought by Weapon Smiths for 38-43 emeralds a piece. To make finding this weapon even harder, it is never found as loot in chests.The bullets are also very expensive, at about 3 emeralds a piece. The bullets can be crafted, but they cost 1 iron block and 3 gunpowder to make 2 musket balls. This makes them really hard to earn ammo, and thus a very expensive weapon to manage. Muskets may be slow, but they are pretty much an anti-tank weapon that deals immense damage and power. The player moves very, very, slowly when wielding this weapon, at about 10 percent less than sneaking speed when it's loaded. This means it is specifically a far-range cannon that acts like a highier tier arquebus. The biggest flaw of the weapon is it's loading speed, in that each musket ball takes 4 seconds to fricking load, reflecting the real-world fact that muskets take very long periods of time to load itself. This fact makes the musket to be the single most slowest weapon in the game, compared to swords and bows. This means it's an absolute necessity to be far away from your enemies to kill them with this, or the player should be armored enough to handle the damage they will take from enemies. (the player most likely won't) These costs have a huge payout when dealing with output: This weapon deals a whopping 6 hearts of damage to the target, and the bullets travel up to 85 blocks before being affected by gravity. Bullets also pierce shields. The musket has benefits that do not stop there: every time it's fired, a small, non-terrain damaging explosion is centered around the player. It deals about 1 heart to surrouding targets that are within the small radius (2 blocks around the player), but the player is unharmed. The bullet also sets fire to the mob for 1 second, and even can cause an explosive 0.5 hearts of damage on impact of the bullet. This makes it the weapon to be reckoned with. These abilities are granted to compensate for the huge costs that this weapon forces it's user to endure. This makes it the most powerful ranged weapon ever to be used in-game. Muskets also have a massive 500 durability points, and can be repaired with iron nuggets. There are also enchantments to make the musket even more practical: Reload: This weapon reduces 0.5 seconds of ammo-loading time for the user. This allows the player to make a slightly quicker attack and can save the user some more time. Birch Stock: This allows the player to walk 10 percent faster when wielding, or reloading the loaded musket. This allows the player to reduce the "sitting duck nature" that this gun imposes on the player. This has 2 levels. Bayonet: This allows the musket to deal about 2.5 hearts of melee damage to the target, in case bullets run out or if the gunman wants something new. This attack is at the speed of an axe to reflect the heavy nature of the weapon, and causes the gun to lose 2 durability per attack. This is a treasure enchantment with a level 1. Concuss: The target has a 1 in 5 chance per bullet to be given slowness 2 for 1.5 seconds. This grants the user more power in their attacks. Powder Keg: This causes the impact of the bullet's explosion to deal 1 heart of damage to the target. This goes to level 1, and makes the gun even more anti-tank in it's nature. Throw: This causes the target to knock back 3 blocks further per level by musket rounds, giving it more kick. This goes to level 2. Burning: This causes the bullet to burn the target 0.5 seconds longer. Goes to level 2. Category:Objectiveinsight Category:Item Category:Weapon